User talk:Felinoel
Archives! Images I am working on adding some images to "Stand" and I just want to make sure I have them set up right. :k, just be sure to sign your posts on talk pages with four tildes (~) felinoel ~ (Talk) 11:36, March 18, 2012 (UTC) HomeStuck Okay. And I see you're a Homestucker. Why don't we try and come up with a few related artifacts? experimentalDeity 14:06, March 27, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not too big a fan of fanon, but the Sufferer's Shackles would be one I would be interested in. '''felinoel 14:50, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Photo Hey, I uploaded a photo, but the wrong one, so did it again, but can't see how I can delete the original incorrect photo, is that possible? A-man-oxford (talk) ( ) 16:03, May 10, 2012 (UTC) :No worries, only admins can delete, link me to the one you want deleted and I will delete it. 16:09, May 10, 2012 (UTC) RE:o: What worked? ~ty 21:49, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Awesome avatar! Pity our rings do squat without Green present. I mean, we have MORE than enough will! Per Ankh ED 17:55, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Then it's a good thing I keep a green on a necklace under my shirt. Also, thanks for the promotion! Per Ankh ED 17:58, May 14, 2012 (UTC) ... and what am I supposed to do there? Also, when did your text get so tiny? Per Ankh ED 18:05, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Ah. Oh, okay. Per Ankh ED 18:09, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Admin?? Hello! I've sort of been watching this wiki for a while, but I only started making contributions very recently. Anyway, I was wondering how you become an administrator on this wiki. The reason I'm wondering is because on my page it says I'm an admin... but I wasn't aware of that until two seconds ago. So I was wondering if that was some weird glitch or if I'm actually an admin (and if so, how did that happen?). Thank you for your time. :) Dawnmist of RiverClan |'''The unknown has an address... 19:12, May 31, 2012 (UTC)Dawnmist :You're an admin, it happened because you made good edits. felinoel 19:53, May 31, 2012 (UTC) ::Thank you. :) ::Dawnmist of RiverClan |'The unknown has an address... 22:26, June 1, 2012 (UTC)Dawnmist RE:Would. Sure, I'd love to help! I think I get how to do it... I've done a lot of wiki editing, but citing sorces is something I haven't done. So on the example you gave me, would that be citing season 1 episode 9? You put the season then the episode to cite it? Dawnmist of RiverClan '|'The unknown has an address... 15:32, June 4, 2012 (UTC)Dawnmist Okay, I think I get that.... But where do I post the actual citing on the page? Sorry, one more quick question about citations: if in the paragraph it mentions the episode/video where the information came from, does it still need a citation or not? Thanks again. Dawnmist '|'''The unknown has an address... 14:40, June 6, 2012 (UTC)Dawnmist Curiosity questions:- Why did you feel the urge to undo all the changes I made to the "Jane Lattimer" page? Did I violate some editing protocol of which I am unaware? Why does the reverted version contain the categorically incorrect assertion that the young Walter Sykes' cap was inscribed with "AZTech" when the logo "AZTECS" is clearly and repeatedly visible during the episode "Shadows"? Jiskran (talk) ( ) 20:41, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :Hmm, did I? The last pages here I remember undoing were done by some anons and for various reasons, were you logged in at the time? Maybe some anon edited after you by the time I got to it and I didn't notice you had edited there too, feel free to undo the undo. felinoel 13:09, June 14, 2012 (UTC) ::*sees your edit now* ::Oh I see why I did it, the tensing seemed a bit off. felinoel 13:28, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hi I'm M1870 from Adventure Time Wiki. I got blocked from it forever so this might be my last goodbye. I hope you go on AT chat someday. Bye man from M1870 23:25, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Once more the cat-killing component and my own ignorance rear their Hydra-like heads:- What, pray tell, is "rollback"? Jiskran (talk) ( ) 14:51, June 18, 2012 (UTC) :It is where you can undo multiple edits made recently by a user at once with minimal hassle. felinoel 14:56, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Clear, concise. Thank you. Jiskran (talk) ( ) 14:59, June 18, 2012 (UTC) :No problem. felinoel 15:02, June 18, 2012 (UTC) I... Read this if you want to...Love is Blind It is everthing about me being blocked... M1870 00:56, June 20, 2012 (UTC) affiliates Hi I've just started a Warehouse "14" rpg wiki, and was wondering if we could affiliate? User:BachLynn23